


Beginnings

by Hafl



Category: Maria-sama ga Miteru
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Possible romantic subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hafl/pseuds/Hafl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Yoshino's surgery, Yumi and Yoshino are growing closer to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenoffruits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenoffruits/gifts).



She was sleepy and it was already late, so the only reason Yoshino didn't go to sleep already was that she was waiting for Rei-chan's visit. When the door opened, it was a surprise that instead, it was Yumi-san who stepped inside and closed the door behind her. Since the operation, Rei-chan was coming to visit every single day, even after Yoshino told her, that she was more than perfectly fine and that she would be let out of the hospital soon. Now, even though yesterday, Rei-chan had promised to visit, Yumi-san arrived instead of her.

„How are you feeling, Yoshino-san?“ said Yumi-san, as she sat down on a chair next to Yoshino's bed. „Rei-sama had some urgent club business, so she asked me to come instead.“

Yoshino had to smile. „I'm fine, just like I told Rei-chan yesterday,“ she said, „Besides, they're letting me home tomorrow morning.“

„I see,“ said Yumi-san, „That's good to hear.“

„So you see,“ said Yoshino, „You didn't have to come to check in on me. Rei-chan was just worrying too much as usual.“

„You worried her a lot,“ said Yumi-san, „Are you really sure that you're fine?“

„Of course I am!“ said Yoshino, „Really, Rei-chan can be such a worry-wart, putting you up to this, when she couldn't come herself.“

„Sorry,“ said Yumi-san, „Rei-sama made me promise I'll make absolutely sure.“

Yoshino shook her head. „No, I'm sorry,“ she said, „I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I'm already fed up with being stuck here. I could have gone to school today, if only they had let me.“ Then she smiled and pointed at the pile of books on the side of her bed opposite Yumi-san. „I've already read all of these, so I'll be glad to get some new ones.“

„I stopped by a book-store on the way here, so I can lend you the book I bought,“ said Yumi-san, then after pausing a little, „Though it may not be the kind of book you like.“

„Thank you,“ said Yoshino, „But keep the book. I'm sure you want to read it tonight.“

Yumi-san, who was already rummaging in her bag, stopped. „Then I'll at least keep you company for a little while longer,“ she said, settling back onto the chair.

They chatted about inconsequential things and school for almost an hour, until the setting sun reminded Yumi-san that she should get up and hurry home. She quickly gathered her things and excused herself, leaving Yoshino alone for the moment.

Maybe it was that despite what she thought, she wasn't completely recovered from the surgery, since she felt not only sleepy, but also tired. Yoshino knew that the nurse would arrive with her dinner in few minutes, and that was the only reason she didn't immediately go to sleep. Instead, she got out of the bed and slowly walked over to the window.

It must have taken longer than she had thought, since below in the hospital courtyard, she saw Yumi-san walking toward the gate. Just as she reached it, Yumi-san turned around and looked back at the hospital building. Yoshino did not know whether Yumi-san could see her, but waved at her anyway. As expected, Yumi-san didn't notice and turned around, soon disappearing around a corner.

Watching this, Yoshino couldn't help herself, but feel a little lonely. Rei-chan would have known Yoshino's window and would have waved back. Rei-chan would have... Yoshino forced herself to stop. It wasn't fair to Yumi-san, who was forced to visit her. Yoshino only wished that Yumi-san could have stayed for a little while longer, since it was nice having someone to talk to. Someone who didn't constantly try to coddle her, even though Rei-chan meant no harm and since the surgery, she was making an attempt to stop.

Yoshino returned back to bed, feeling even more tired and waited for the nurse to come. When the door finally opened and the nurse brought Yoshino's dinner, the room was already dark enough that the lights switching on hurt Yoshino's eyes. Despite the fact that it was so late, when she was finishing eating, the door opened again and Rei-chan entered.

„Sorry I'm late, Yoshino,“ she said, „I had to stay behind at the club.“

Despite being so tired, Yoshino forced herself to smile. „Hello, Rei-chan,“ she said, „I didn't expect you today, after Yumi-san came to visit.“

„I found the time,“ said Rei-chan, taking a seat, „How are you holding up?“

„Just tired,“ said Yoshino, „I was thinking of going to sleep already.“

„You don't have a fever?“ asked Rei-chan, while already checking Yoshino's temperature. „No, you seem fine.“

Rei-chan paused for a moment and Yoshino knew that she was unsure. Maybe it was caused by Yoshino's expression. Being tired made her cranky and, even though she didn't want to, she was liable to take out her frustrations on Rei-chan. Again, she forced herself to smile, even though she knew it would not help much.

„I-I'll just go then and let you rest,“ said Rei-chan, „I'm glad that you're feeling better.“

„You don't have to go,“ said Yoshino, „I can stay awake a little longer.“

„Are you sure?“ said Rei-chan, „It still isn't that long since the operation.“

„Rei-chan!“ said Yoshino, „I know that I am fine.“

Rei-chan didn't say anything to it and once more, Yoshino felt a little twinge of guilt. However, the awkward silence continued and with each passing second, Yoshino felt a little worse.

„Rei-chan?“ she said, „I'm sorry. I'll do as you say.“

„Are you sure?“ said Rei-chan, „I don't want to be a bother again.“

„I'll be a good, obedient girl,“ said Yoshino, „I'm going home tomorrow, so we'll have plenty of time then.“

„Okay then,“ said Rei-chan, standing up and picking up her school bag, „You'll be home when I come back from school, right?“

Yoshino nodded. „Good night, Rei-chan,“ she said.

„Good night, Yoshino,“ said Rei-chan with a smile and left.

With Rei-chan gone, the room felt lonely again, so Yoshino walked over to the window again, waiting for the sight of Rei-chan leaving the hospital. Rei-chan did not look back at the building as she left it. Perhaps, she thought that Yoshino was already asleep. Still, Yoshino waved her goodbye before returning to bed. She fell asleep shortly after, thoroughly tired from the long day. Tomorrow, filled with the rush of going back home, would be a long day.

\---

Yoshino-san came back to school only the next Monday and because they were in different classes, Yumi only found out about it during lunch, when Yoshino-san came over to join her and Shimako-san.

„Hello, Yumi-san, Shimako-san,“ she said with a cheerful smile as she sat down to unpack her lunch.

„Welcome back, Yoshino-san,“ said Yumi and Shimako-san echoed her.

„Rei-chan is still worried,“ said Yoshino-san with a smile, „But I finally convinced her that the doctors were right.“

Hearing that, Yumi relaxed. During Yoshino-san's hospital stay, she spent a surprising amount of time with Shimako-san and even though Shimako-san was friendly and pleasant, there seemed to be a certain distance between her and everyone else. Maybe the boutons really were different, even the one that was Yumi's classmate. Yoshino-san, however, looked overflowing with energy and eager to prove her new-found health to all around her. It was refreshing, to be honest, and Yumi immediately apologised to Shimako-san for badmouthing her, even if both the badmouthing and the apology were only inside her own head.

Yoshino-san fit effortlessly into the space between Yumi and Shimako-san, space that was perhaps a little too wide for two supposed friends. When she settled down, Yoshino-san turned around to Yumi. „You were thinking something funny right now, weren't you?“ she said, „I can see it on your face.“

Relief flooded Yumi. If it was Rosa Gigantea, she would have seen through Yumi right away. „Not really,“ she said, shaking her head, „It was something completely different.“

„Would you tell me?“ said Yoshino, „I'm curious about anything that can make you do a face like that.“

„I won't!“ said Yumi. „Sorry,“ she added after calming down.

„Please,“ said Yoshino-san, but Yumi remained silent. „I won't bother you about it, then.“

With this, conversation died down, as the three of them were busy eating their lunches. When they finished, Shimako-san excused herself, saying that she had some bouton work to do before the end of the lunch period. After she left, Yumi and Yoshino-san turned to each other.

„I am so glad to be back,“ said Yoshino-san, „It is nice to have a break sometimes, but it gets incredibly boring.“

„I can imagine that,“ said Yumi, „But it was all worth it in the end.“

Perhaps it was a little rude to speak so bluntly, but she knew that Yoshino-san thought the surgery was worth the stay in the hospital. After all, Yoshino-san was used to staying in hospitals and the fact that she stood her ground during her break-up with Rei-sama proved, that she was much stronger than could be seen on the first glance. If Yumi and Sachiko-sama were to separate... Yumi didn't know what she would do, even though they were sisters only for such a short time. Should Sachiko-sama break their sisterhood, even if it were for Yumi's own good... That thought was unbearable.

„Is something the matter?“ said Yoshino-san, „You seem worried.“

„Sorry,“ said Yumi, „I said something rude just now.“

„Oh, that?“ said Yoshino-san, „Don't worry about it. You were absolutely right. It was all worth it in the end.“

Yumi breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't have to embarrass herself by revealing her thoughts and she didn't have to lie. She smiled at Yoshino-san in thanks, but remained silent. 

„Why, I feel like I could just get up and start running around,“ said Yoshino-san, „I feel better than I had felt in years.“

„You shouldn't, Yoshino-san.“ said Yumi, „Walking slowly is preferred here, as running around is undignified.“

Yoshino-san laughed and took hold of Yumi's arm, pulling her a little upwards. „It is break now, not even the sisters would care. Come on!“

With this, she let go of Yumi and started to run around among the ginkgo trees. As she watched her, Yumi noticed that even though she was having fun like a kid would, she was still careful enough to not step on the few ginkgo nuts that still remained on the ground. After scarcely half a minute, Yoshino-san ran back to where Yumi was and once again took her by the arm, but this time, she did not let go and instead forced Yumi to stand up. „I said, come on!“ she said, pulling Yumi behind her.

If she did not want to fall, Yumi had to start running and so she did. She tried to follow Yoshino-san's example and not step on any ginkgo nuts, but she was sure that one or two ended up getting crushed. Hopefully, they were already old and dried after lying there for several weeks. Gradually, she found her balance and quickly managed to overtake and stop Yoshino-san, whose cheeks were already red and she was breathing heavily.

„Caught me...“ said Yoshino-san, „Now it's... my turn...“

„You should rest, Yoshino-san,“ said Yumi, „You don't want to fall asleep in class.“

„I'm fine...“ said Yoshino-san, „I can keep going. Try and get away from me.“

Although she was a little worried, Yumi did as Yoshino-san asked, but by now, Yoshino-san was evidently starting to get tired. Yumi had no trouble keeping away from her until it was very nearly the time for them to go back to classroom. Only then did she slow down and allow herself to be caught by Yoshino-san, who by now looked to be on the brink of exhaustion.

„Got you...“ said Yoshino-san.

„We need to get back to class,“ said Yumi, „It's almost time.“

Yoshino-san didn't say anything at first. She let go of Yumi and set out to collect her lunch box. She spoke only after she was finished. „You let me catch you,“ she said, „That was mean.“

„You were tired,“ said Yumi, „You wouldn't be able to catch me.“

Again, Yoshino-san was silent and it was only when they parted to go to their respective classrooms that she spoke. „Thanks for playing along.“

And she smiled and Yumi smiled back and everything was all right and there was no fight after all.

\---

With the fuss over the Forest of Thorns ended, Yoshino wanted nothing more than to rest for a little while. She would never admit it, but all that running around and excitement were a little bit too much for her. For the moment, curling up under the blankets with a good book seemed like a heavenly idea. She had already read the newest novel by Ikenami Shoutarou, but hidden among them, she had few books that she had bought after reading the Forest of Thorns. They were not her usual reading, but right now, she felt like reading a little bit of them. As long as Rei-chan didn't find out. Yoshino could just sink right down into the earth, if Rei-chan ever found out that Yoshino was reading a book with name like Flower Tales or Maiden's Port.

Still, Rei-chan was not here, so Yoshino took the volume out of the bookcase and started reading. While not exactly happy, the stories were an improvement over the Forest of Thorns. Before she knew, she was engrossed in reading and it was already time to go help with dinner. She put the book away, ready to get back to it later in the evening.

After later in the evening came and went, Yoshino still hadn't finished reading, but it was already time for bed. Again, she put the book away, glad that the winter vacation had started and that she did not have to get up early tomorrow. For a moment, she thought about calling Yumi-san, but a quick glance at the clock revealed that it was already too late to do that. She could call Rei-chan, but she had nothing to tell her. Surely, she couldn't reveal what she was reading almost all day. However, she still took the phone and dialled Rei-chan's number.

Her aunt picked up the phone, but she wasn't surprised in the least that Yoshino was calling so late. She didn't even ask if something was the matter for Yoshino to call so late. She just passed the phone over to Rei-chan and left them to their talk.

While it was pleasant to talk with Rei-chan, Yoshino felt that they were both avoiding the subject of Rosa Gigantea, even though it seemed that she was still on both their minds. As they did not have much to say to each other, they soon said good night to each other and hanged up.

When Yoshino finally got into bed, she had a hard time falling asleep. Maybe it was her reading, but her mind was constantly going back to the Forest of Thorns and the story of Rosa Gigantea. It was so strange that such a story could really occur, not once, but twice, thrice, who knows how many times. She wanted to talk it over with someone, but while Yumi-san would understand, she would not know and while Rei-chan now knew Yoshino almost better than she knew herself, she would not understand. While she was pondering this issue, Yoshino was slowly drifting away to sleep, her last thought being that she should call Yumi-san tomorrow.

\---

As they did not made any plans beforehand, Yumi was surprised when she received a call from Yoshino-san. She had no plans for the winter vacation, except for doing her homework and after the rush of school, she was looking forward to few days of comfortable dullness. Therefore, getting a call for Yoshino-san, asking her to meet her at the train station was surprising, and although she said she would come, Yumi didn't know whether the surprise was pleasant or not.

Still, once she arrived at the station, she was eagerly looking for Yoshino-san. The city was relatively quiet for the few days between Christmas Eve and New Year, so when Yoshino-san arrived, bundled in warm clothing, Yumi saw her almost immediately.

„Sorry I'm late,“ said Yoshino-san, „Rei-chan held me up.“

„Oh, I've just arrived,“ said Yumi, „Look, I'm not even cold.“

As she was not wearing any gloves, she reached out and touched Yoshino-san's face. Yoshino-san seemed to flinch under Yumi's touch, so Yumi quickly touched her own face to see if she was perhaps more cold than she had thought. Her fingers were warm enough, so she was puzzled as to why would Yoshino-san find it uncomfortable.

„Sorry,“ said Yumi, „I didn't mean to...“

„No,“ said Yoshino-san, „You don't have to apologise.“

„Well then,“ said Yumi, „Shall we go? Is there anywhere you want to go?“

„I was thinking about going to the book-store,“ said Yoshino-san, „That is, if you don't want to go somewhere else?“

Yumi shook her head. „No, nothing in particular,“ she said, „As long as it's warm. I'm not cold, but I will be if I keep standing outside.“

„Rei-chan told me to keep warm,“ said Yoshino-san with a smile, „Shall we go?“

Yoshino-san offered Yumi her hand and Yumi took it, although she was a little bit afraid that Yoshino-san would draw away again. She did not and they set out for the book-store together. As Yoshino-san was a much more avid reader, Yumi let her lead the way, until they arrived at the store. It was one of the smaller ones, but apparently still well-stocked, judging from the number of shelves inside that was simply enormous. In fact, Yumi was worried that they would not fit inside, but they did and Yoshino-san immediately started pulling Yumi towards one section of the store in particular. As Yumi wasn't in a hurry to buy anything, she gladly followed Yoshino-san's lead.

The cramped area where they arrived was devoted to the book of the very same kind that the Forest of Thorns was. Yoshino-san started to eagerly look through them, while Yumi was simply confused.

„These aren't the books you usually read, right?“ she asked.

Yoshino-san paused her search through the shelves and looked at her. „Not really,“ she said, „I have just ran out of other books and after reading Forest of Thorns... I thought I'd see if there were more like it.“

„That sounds like a good idea,“ said Yumi, „I'll take a look too."

With this, Yumi tried to get closer to the shelf in question, but the store was so cramped that to do so, she had to squeeze right next to Yoshino-san, into a position that was slightly uncomfortable. After several minutes of looking at the books like that, Yumi couldn't stand it any more, so she extricated herself away, giving the spot next to the shelf back to Yoshino-san.

"You haven't found anything," commented Yoshino-san, "I'll wait, you can look a bit more."

"No, that's fine," said Yumi, "I wasn't that interested, anyway."

"Shall we go then?" said Yoshino-san, "I already found one book I want and that's enough."

Yumi nodded and they headed to the cash register and out of the shop. Once outside, Yumi realised just how hot it was inside, or perhaps how cold the winter air really was. Luckily, Yoshino-san knew about a nearby café and Yumi gratefully followed her there, so they only had to spend very little time outside.

\---

It seemed to be pure luck that the café was reasonably empty, as the last and only time Yoshino went there, it was completely full. This time, however, there was only few people, counting the bored looking waitresses.

Once they settled down at their table, Yoshino turned to Yumi-san. "I expected there would be a lot more couples in here," she said, "There was a lot of those when I was here with Rei-chan."

"Really?" said Yumi-san, "This place doesn't look like it at all."

"Yes," said Yoshino, "It was last Christmas, so I was a bit worried."

"You and Rei-sama came here last Christmas?" said Yumi-san and her face betrayed some sort of agitation. "Was it..."

As Yumi-san's voice trailed off, Yoshino had to think what was she going to say. It did not take long until she realised. Café frequented by couples, Christmas, she and Rei-chan, it was no wonder that Yumi-san came to that conclusion, yet Yoshino couldn't help but laugh. "No, that's not it at all," she said, "We just stopped here after we finished going around the stores."

"Oh," said Yumi-san, then her face reddened, "I'm terribly sorry!"

"It's nothing," said Yoshino, "I'd think the same thing if someone said that to me."

"You wouldn't," said Yumi-san, "It's just that... I'm still thinking about Rosa Gigantea and..."

"I would," said Yoshino, "Since I'm still thinking about the same thing."

"Well, yes," said Yumi-san, "It was quite a mess, but I'm glad it turned out all right in the end."

"It would've even if we hadn't gotten involved," said Yoshino, "But I'm glad that we did."

"It was all so sad," said Yumi-san, even though she was smiling, "It seems incredible that story like that could happen."

"I just don't understand why Rosa Gigantea never made Shiori-san her soeur," said Yoshino, "It would be for the best and they could be together."

Yumi-san didn't reply right away. She appeared to be lost in thought. "I..." she said, "Now that I think about it, it feels a bit awkward being here with you, just the two of us."

"Why?" said Yoshino, "Because it's mostly couples that come here?"

Yumi-san nodded. "That's it," she said, "With Rosa Gigantea and all, it seems like you're taking me on a date." She laughed nervously, as if what she had said just now was completely ridiculous.

Yoshino smiled at her. "Would it be so bad if it were?" she said, "Not that it is, but would you really mind so mind?"

The reply was immediate. "Oh no, not at all!" said Yumi-san, "I wouldn't mind having a date with you, Yoshino-san."

"And I wouldn't mind a date with you, Yumi-san," said Yoshino, "Too bad it isn't one."

"Too bad," agreed Yumi-san.

Seeing Yumi-san smiling, Yoshino got an idea. It was a little silly, but maybe, just maybe, Yumi-san would found it just as amusing as Yoshino did. "Say, Yumi-san," she said, putting on her most innocent face, "Why don't we make this a date?"

The question was worth Yumi-san's expression alone. "W-What are you saying, Yoshino-san?" she said, but then she seemed to regain her composure, "It might be nice."

"It will be nice," said Yoshino, "Let's try it and we will see. Don't worry, I won't try to take you away from Sachiko-sama."

"Well, if you promise," said Yumi-san, "Then I'll promise I won't take you away from Rei-sama."

"As if I'd let you do that," said Yoshino, "My heart belongs to Rei-chan."

"Then it's a date," said Yumi-san, "And since you invited me, it's your treat."

"Fine!" grumbled Yoshino, even though she felt herself smiling. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. She and Yumi-san were nothing like Rosa Gigantea and Shiori-san and besides, it wasn't as if they were suddenly a couple. Rei-chan was more than enough for Yoshino and Yumi-san still hasn't stopped being starry eyed about Sachiko-sama, even though they were soeurs for some time now. No, this was just having fun with a friend, even though they called it date. Though, Yoshino had to admit, Yumi-san was awfully nice and it was no wonder that Rosa Gigantea liked her so much. Yoshino did too.

**Author's Note:**

> Flowers Tales, originally Hana Monogatari, is a collection of girls' stories by Yoshiya Nobuko published between 1916-1924.  
> Maiden's Port, originally Otome no Minato, is a girls' novel published in the Shoujo no Tomo magazine in years 1937-1938 under Kawabata Yasunari's name, but mostly written by his pupil Nakazato Tsuneko.


End file.
